transformers_legends_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Predacons Unleashed (Part 3)
| end = | previous = Heavy Metal War (Part 2) | previous = Countdown to Doomsday }} Predacons Unleashed (Part 3) is a raidboss event which Begins on May 6,2014 and ends on May 20,2014. But this event is the Grand Finale of the Predacons Unleashed Episode saga. Synopsis Previously: "Previously on Transformers: Legends... Rodimus Prime and the others are trying to get the Prisoners, but more Predacons just keep on coming, but now things got worse, The Predacon 1st officer Predacon Supreme just joined the fight to protect the prisoners. After a long while some of the Predacon warriors started to retreat with the prisoners, but Predacon Supreme just kept fighting to buy the prisoners time to escape, but Predacon Supreme got captured by Rodimus. Rodimus brought Predacon Supreme to Optimus and Megatron, Optimus asked if he can decript on what happened in the Prison Level and tell the Secrets of the Predacons. So Predacon Supreme says that he only knows the secrets, but reveals only two. The first secret he is about to tell is that, the bot who broke the crew out was the Predacon leader named Lord Predaking. The Final secret was that Predaking's base was hidden in on of the biggest cave in the Earth. After Predacon Supreme revealed the Secrets a stunning ability was used by Thundertron and got Predacon Supreme out of the base like a blinding flash of light. But the secrets Predacon Supreme revealed is the only ones Optimus and Megatron need to know. Prologue: After Predacon supreme revealed the Secrets of the Predacons, Megatron and Optimus called in their best forces from space and land to go and Destroy the Predacons once and for all. Megatron said they both need to come just in case the troops need immediate backup. 50 minutes later Optimus and Megatron's forces were almost to the cave entrance. Meanwhile in Predaking's base, Predacon Supreme said sorry to Lord Predaking because he accidently revealed the secrets of the Predacons. Predaking was furious of what he herd, so Predaking was about to execute Predacon Supreme, until the Alarms went off signaling that the Autobots and Decepticons are coming to Destroy the Predacons." Assemble the strongest Autobot and Decepticon deck you can! Scan all sectors to uncover Predaking's Predacons. Battle them to weaken them. Ask your friends for help. Time is running out fast. Epilogue: Gameplay During missions, there is a chance of running into an event boss. The bosses are Predaking, Predacon Supreme, Thundertron, Ripclaw, Skystalker, Abominus, Vertebreak, and Grimwing.When a boss is found, the player is given the option of fighting the boss. Defeating the boss gives the player prizes in the form of Silver and Gold Episode Medals, (which can be used in the Space Bridge), and Event Points. The higher your Event point tally was at the end of the event, the better the rewards. Who may enter Anyone is free to enter after level 9 Raid Cards *Episode Optimus Prime 2 x40 *Episode Optimus Prime's weapon 2 *Episode Megatron 3 x40 *Episode Megatron's weapon 3 *Episode Trypticon x38 *Episode Trypticon's weapon *Episode Jetfire 3 x35 *Episode Jetfire's weapon *Episode Rachet 2 x30 *Episode Rachet's weapon 2 *Episode Metroplex x 25 *Episode Metroplex's weapon *Episode Omega Supreme 3 x20 *Episode Omega Supreme's weapon Rewards Rank 1-100 *Episode Predaking *Episode Predaking's weapon *Episode Predacon Supreme 2 *Episode Predacon Supreme's weapon *Episode Thundertron *Episode Thundertron's weapon *Episode Ripclaw 2 *Episode Ripclaw's weapon *Episode Skystalker *Episode Skystalker's weapon *Episode Abominus *Episode Abominus's weapon *Episode Vertebreak *Episode Vertebreak's weapon *Episode Grimwing *Episode Grimwing's weapon 100 Ultimate Platinum warrior medals 89 Special Ruby crystal medals 75 Episode Gold Warrior medals 75 Episode Gold Weapon Medals 45 Episode Silver warrior medals Rank 101-800 *Episode Predacon Supreme 2 *Episode Predacon Supreme's weapon *Episode Thundertron *Episode Thundertron's weapon *Episode Ripclaw 2 *Episode Ripclaw's weapon *Episode Skystalker *Episode Skystalker's weapon *Episode Abominus *Episode Abominus's weapon *Episode Vertebreak *Episode Vertebreak's weapon *Episode Grimwing *Episode Grimwing's weapon 89 Special Ruby crystal medals 75 Episode Gold Warrior medals 75 Episode Gold Weapon Medals 45 Episode Silver warrior medals Rank 801-1800 *Episode Thundertron *Episode Thundertron's weapon *Episode Ripclaw 2 *Episode Ripclaw's weapon *Episode Skystalker *Episode Skystalker's weapon *Episode Abominus *Episode Abominus's weapon *Episode Vertebreak *Episode Vertebreak's weapon *Episode Grimwing *Episode Grimwing's weapon 75 Episode Gold Warrior medals 75 Episode Gold Weapon Medals 45 Episode Silver warrior medals Rank 1801-5000 *Episode Ripclaw 2 *Episode Ripclaw's weapon *Episode Skystalker *Episode Skystalker's weapon *Episode Abominus *Episode Abominus's weapon *Episode Vertebreak *Episode Vertebreak's weapon *Episode Grimwing *Episode Grimwing's weapon 75 Episode Gold Weapon Medals 45 Episode Silver warrior medals Rank 5001-7500 *Episode Skystalker *Episode Skystalker's weapon *Episode Abominus *Episode Abominus's weapon *Episode Vertebreak *Episode Vertebreak's weapon *Episode Grimwing *Episode Grimwing's weapon 45 Episode Silver warrior medals Rank 7501-10000 *Episode Abominus *Episode Abominus's weapon *Episode Vertebreak *Episode Vertebreak's weapon *Episode Grimwing *Episode Grimwing's weapon Rank 10001-15000 *Episode Vertebreak *Episode Vertebreak's weapon *Episode Grimwing *Episode Grimwing's weapon Rank 15001-27000 *Episode Grimwing *Episode Grimwing's weapon Rank 27001-40000 75 Episode Gold Warrior medals 75 Episode Gold Weapon Medals 45 Episode Silver warrior medals Rank 40001-50000 75 Episode Gold Weapon Medals 45 Episode Silver warrior medals Rank 50001-55000 45 Episode Silver warrior medals Category:Events Category:Event Finales Category:Raidboss Events